the begining
by lil kay
Summary: the begining of Matt and Sora


Name: Lil Kay"glittermon"Galan

Age: 14

Fanfiction number: 1

Fanfiction title: The beginning

E-mail: Galankatie@hotmail.com, or Babek16@cs.com 

Type: romance

Rating: PG13-R (cuz of bad language)

Date started: October 15, 2000

Date finished: March 27, 2001 (I know it seems like a long time but I have a life)

* This story takes place during season 2 but mostly involves season 1 kids, this is happening right after ken was defeated but the digimon who still contain dark rings are attacking the digidestined *

Part 1: The beginning

"Leave it to Davis to get the 8 original kids stuck in the digital world with no TV digiport to get us home with," Tai mumbles while looking at the remains of a digiport TV destroyed by some unknown digimon after Davis pissed it off and made it blast the TV into oblivion after he, Yolie, and Cody ran through it."I'm gonna kill him!" Joe angrily claims. "Why?" Sora asked. "I have a test tomorrow and I don't have my books to study from!" Joe screams. "I'm sorry I asked, I mean at least you didn't just twist your ankle." Sora jokingly says, "Hey Iz, how far is the next controlled town or old spire." "I'm happy to say far as hell, but…" Izzy gets stopped there. "Good now maybe I can finish the relaxing vacation I started." Mimi says as she stretches out on a flat rock. "You didn't let me finish, Mimi," Izzy says. "Oh damn, here we go." Mimi whines. Izzy continues," The last thing I found out before my computers battery went out was that the next TV happens to be far too, and before I could figure out which direction to travel my entire computer system died. "Can't we use our digivices?" Asks Matt in a pissed off voice. "No either the old devices aren't connecting to the TV or we're too far from one to tell." Izzy explains. "What about our new ones?" Kari asks. "I'm not sure but I think its because your not with Davis, Cody and Yolie." Izzy predicts. "Damn that sucks" T.K. yells. "What's everyone's bitchy problem?" Kari says, "Ok so, Tai's pissed that Davis let him down, Matt's missing a concert rehearsal, Sora's leg is half broken, Mimi's vacation sucks, Joes gonna fail his first test of the semester, Izzy's computer is busted, and T.K.'s gonna miss soccer and basketball tomorrow. Look at the bright side." "What bright side?" Tai asked his sister while everyone else is thinking the same thing. "It will be like the good old times!" Kari explains. "That was your bright side?" Mimi asks disappointedly as everyone else either gets more pissed or depressed. "See now this is why I tell myself not to talk much," Kari say's to herself.

As pissed as Tai was he realized Kari was sort of right about the old times thing.It was going to by like the old times when the original 8 kids huddled around the campfire with their partners while taking night watches. As Tai thought about it more and more he realized how happy and perfect his life was. After all, he had good grades, he and matt never fought anymore, he had one of the 2 most powerful digimon, and he was the original leader of 14 kids who save the world. As he thought of that last reason to be happy the images of the digidestined and their partners popped into his head. There was himself with courage, Matt with friendship, Sora with love, Izzy with knowledge, Mimi with sincerity, Joe with reliability, T.K. with hope, Kari with light, Michael with well who knows, Davis with courage and friendship, Yolie with love and sincerity, Cody with knowledge and reliability, Willice with destiny, and Ken with kindness even though he doesn't except the fact that he was a naturally born good guy. After all this ran through his head Matt and Sora's faces popped back into his mind and Tai then realized how obvious the fact that they liked each other was. Tai knew everyone else noticed it too, but he didn't know if it were obvious to Matt and Sora themselves. Tai wasn't jealous or anything because Sora and Matt were like Tai's twin sister and brother and he was flirting with this girl named Alyssa back home, but still this would change everything and Tai would hate to see any kind of change between his two best friends. Tai knew that he should be happy to see Sora's crest of love put to good use, and he knew how much Matt liked girls. They would be perfect together and plus every one of the other digidestined were hooking up so why not them. Izzy and Yolie, Mimi and Joe, T.K. and Kari. No, Tai wasn't jealous but he hated change.

"What are our parents going to think when we don't come home tonight," Joe whines. "That's easy, use the D3's to email your parents telling them that you're still at Jimmy's dorm" Izzy says, "I mean, your gonna be a freshie in collage next year, you need to get used to it." "What about the rest of us?" Asks matt. "That will be easy," proudly proclaims Izzy, "Matt, you and T.K. are at a gig two towns over. Tai, your staying at Davis's house tonight so you can tutor him. Sora you and Mimi are in her hotel room so you can spend quality time with your good friend before she goes back to America. Kari and Yolie are enjoying a nice sleepover, and I'm on a computer club field trip. Okay?" All the kids nod their heads.

"Time to divide into groups for night watches," Tai says as he gets out a piece of paper and a pen. This is what he and the boys put together:

" If we go to bed around ten…."

" and wake up at around nine"

" each group will only have to stay up two hours….."

" except for the guys because we are such gentlemen."

" Each guy gets five hours."

" Get it?"

" Got it?"

" Good!"

"Who's in what group?" asks Sora. "Good question," T.K. replies, "First, we paired up the cute little couples, then we sort of smashed the extras together." "Here's what we got," say's Joe. He continues, "Sense Tai and Izzy's Girlfriends aren't here we put them together from ten o'clock to twelve o'clock so they can be lonely together. Me and Mimi get the watch from twelve till two because we're a happy couple. From two till four we smashed together Matt and Sora. After them T.K. and Kari, another happy couple, get it from four to six, and after that every boy gets it from six till nine."

"Don't give up five hours of sleep for us girls. I would feel too bad." Says Kari. "So would I" agrees Sora. Kari and Sora turn to Mimi waiting for her same answer. "Well don't look at me. How about this; whoever is awake and/or cant sleep takes those five hours. There's always at least three people who can't sleep." Mimi was right.

"Well its ten o'clock now, we should get some rest." Says Matt. 

"Good night everyone," says Tai as he watches everyone head out in different directions to get some sleep. Tai and Izzy are sitting at opposite sides of the fire for an hour until Izzy finally breaks the silence "What's wrong? You seem really upset." Izzy asks Tai. "Do you like change?" Tai sadly asks Izzy. Tai looks around only to find Izzy staring at him looking puzzled. "You know, like the whole thing with Matt and Sora," Tai says. "Tai, your not jealous of Matt because of Sora are you?" Izzy replies. "NO! Sora and Matt are like my family. Im only worried because if they hook up it might change something in our friendship, and I hate change," Tai screams. Izzy replies, "But Tai wouldn't you want your family to be happy?" "I guess." Tai mumbles. "Then you have to realize that if hooking up would make them happy then you cant stand in their way, and you have to admit Sora and Matt aren't the happiest people in the world," Izzy says. "So what your saying is that maybe this is their key to happiness?" Tai asks. Izzy nods his head. About a half an hour later Joe and Mimi come to the fire and tell Izzy and Tai that their shift is over. Tai and Izzy get up and walk to the place where everyone is sleeping and Tai looks back at the fire Joe is sitting down with Mimi in his arms. After their two hours have passed Joe and Mimi wake up Matt and Sora and fall back asleep. 

Matt and Sora Immediately go to opposite sides of the fire and don't say anything for 15 minutes. Matt grabs his guitar and starts playing. "Why do you have it with you?" Sora asks. "When I heard there was an emergency in the digi world I had to run from rehearsal and didn't have time to drop it off at home, is my playing bothering you?" Matt asks. Sora shakes her head and Matt continues playing. Sora once again breaks the silence with, "I bet your girlfriend loves having a hot guy in a band." Matt's head pops up and he replies, "I don't have one but I am sorta interested in this one girl. She's gorgeous. She's got brown hair, and plays tennis. How about you? I bet you have a great guy." Sora says, " No but I too have a crush. He's got blond hair and plays lead guitar and vocalist in his own band. He's so hot" Matt and Sora stare at each other for another long 5 minuets until Matt asks Sora, "So what's stopping you from asking this dream boy out,?"

"I figured he was too busy with all his screaming fans to have time for one girl."

"I bet he would make time for you." 

"What's stopping you from asking out this girl you sound so interested in."

" I thought she was interested a certain goggle boy." 

"I heard she talked to him about that and they agreed it might ruin a friendship." 

Matt drops his guitar and walks over to were Sora is sitting. He holds out his hand to help pull her up and when she is up he grabs her hips, and without thinking he kisses her. Matt realizes what he has done and pushes himself away. He begins to apologize but she shuts him up with another,even longer kiss. "Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this exact moment?" Matt asks. "Not as long as me," Sora replies. After sharing one last kiss they lie down in each others arms and sit in silence until they both fall asleep. T.K. and Kari then get up for their shit and find Matt and Sora sleeping in each others arms. T.K. grabs Kari's hand and whispers, "It took them long enough." Kari giggles and walks over to Matt and Sora and slowly wakes them up. Matt and Sora wake up and realize what had happened, and look over to Kari and T.K. only to see them giggling in each others arms. "It's four o'clock. Your shift is over." T.K. tells them. Matt gets up and helps Sora up. They walk away hand in hand back to the campsite. 

Sora immediately falls back asleep but Matt cant. Matt finds a nice big tree and climbs up. He settles himself on a nice big branch big enough to sit nine more people. Ten minuets later Tai climbs up the same branch to accompany Matt. They start talking about all that's happened and Tai explains to Matt that he doesn't mind him and Sora dating. A little while later Joe joins the boys. "I got a little surprise." Joe says, as he pulls out a bottle of liquor and passes it around to Tai and Matt. Izzy comes up next, soon followed by Mimi. T.K. and Kari come to join the party and eventually so does Sora. Eight kids sitting on a tree branch out in the middle of a forest in another world, passing around liquor , all too nervous to say anything about Matt and Sora. Sora breaks the strange silence with, " so which one of you losers found out first?" Tai raises his hand. "Second?" Joe's hand rises. "Third?" Izzy's goes up. "And fourth?" Mimi raises it. "and finally fifth?" T.K. and Kari raise their hands. Sora takes the liquor from Mimi, asks, "How did life become so perfect so fast?" and takes a sip. All the digidestined look up smile and say, "its love, isn't it?" Sora looks back and says, "yea either that or the liquor."

to be cont.-


End file.
